The Life of a Princess Thief
by Fire-ninja-Yamakaza
Summary: Sequel to A Yoko Style Fairy Tale. Katsumi's the last to leave the nest of her family. Now she has to face an adventure that she never thought she would ever face. Cross-over YYU-IY. Squel to this is Katsumi's Decision.
1. Chapter 1

It's me, I would like you guys to play this maze game and tell me what you guys think of it. Just take out the spaces. Have fun! w w w . break . com / index / maze15 . html

* * *

'_Thought' _"speaking"

The Life of a Princess...Thief

Chapter 1

_'I'm sooo bored,'_ Katsumi thought as she sat on her father's comfy chair upside down that was in the library. She looked at the bookcase across from her and sighed, _'Let's see what dad has to read.'_

Flipping over so she landed on her feet upright and went to stand in front of the bookcase. Katsumi picked up a book in front of her face and read the middle page before throwing it over her shoulder, "Boring." She repeated this until she came to a book that had a book inside of it. "What's this? One of dad's secret books?"

She sat down in front of the bookcase and began to read it. Katsumi blushed slightly as she slowly realized what type of book she was reading but she couldn't stop reading. She was half-way through the book when Kurama stepped into the library and stared shell shocked at her. With a quick glance up she continued reading, "Hi dad."

Kurama quickly snagged the book from her stuffed it back into bookcase with the other books. He turned to her and yelled, "Don't you ever let me catch you reading those books again!"

"I'll tell mom about them if you don't teach me how to be a thief." (A/n: Blackmail!!!)

Kurama stared her in disbelief for moment but then knew she meant it, "Fine we'll start tomorrow."

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, dad," as she walked out.

"Dang that girl's good!"

Leap forward to several months later! Kurama just finished teaching Katsumi everything he knew when she got bored again but this time she went to her mother.

Katsumi entered her mother's study and said, "Mom, I want to learn spells from the Takashi."

Kyoko looks at her only daughter that hadn't left the castle to adventure out yet and said, "That's a little suddenly. Why do you want to learn spells?"

"I'm bored and I have nothing better to do."

"I can see that..." Kyoko sighed seeing that her daughter needed something to do. "Very well, I'll contact them and see if they'll take you."

"Thank you mother," with that she bowed and left.

Kyoko turned to her paper work and looked over the crime reports. _'Odd, there's been a lot lately. I wonder who's been breaking in.'_

A few days later Kyoko came into her daughters room, "Katsumi I have a letter-Eh! What's all this?"

Inside Katsumi's room were all of the stolen items that were reported stolen. Katsumi sat up on her bed and looked at her mother with a bored expression, "I was bored."

"You got your father to teach you, didn't you?" she asked disappointed.

"Yeah, about a few months ago."

"Pack your things," Kyoko ordered, "You're going to leave the town and live on your own."

"Alright." Katsumi pulled out an outfit that her mother never saw before.

"What is that?"

"What I can't have an outfit like my brothers' and sisters?" Katsumi slipped into a brown leather top that only cover her chest, brown leather short-shorts with two tan leather like belts, thigh high black tights, a pair of brown leather gloves and boots. She finally wrapped a dark green scarf-cape around her neck before she put on a light backpack under her cape. "I've been waiting till you were ready for me to leave to leave unlike everyone else. Don't worry mom I'll be fine."

"Katsumi," Kyoko looked at her youngest daughter with new found respect.

"I was going to return all the items I stole but I think you can take care of it." Katsumi stepped up to her mother and kissed her on the cheek, "Say bye to father for me."

"I will," she promised before Katsumi sped out of the castle.

* * *

Kutsumi knew she had to wait until Kyoko was ready for her to leave and now she's on her own. How will she survive on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it longer to post than I wanted but it kind of got crazy with my college classes whining down. This chapter might not be good but then again it might be. Anyways I'm going to knock myself out with Niteqick tonight because of this cold I caught. Well goodnight.

* * *

'_Thought'_ "Speaking"

Chapter 2

Katsumi walked into a bar and looked around trying not to stand out but her pale skin seemed to catch one demons attention. She sat down at the bar and flicked her short silver grey hair (a/n: she has it cut like a boys) out of her face. She ordered a margarita and sat quietly watching everyone around her. Katsumi never noticed the figure in white watching her as she sniffed the drink first before she drank the beverage. Once she was done she tossed some copper coins onto the counter before leaving the bar.

Katsumi walked through the small bar and stopped periodically to look at the stalls. She stopped at a weapon booth and took a look at the selection of draggers they had. She picked up a dragon serpent design dagger when a pair of demon came up behind her. Katsumi pretend not to notice as she examined the dagger. Her fox ears picked up on their disgusting conversation before she sighed and decided to show them not mess with her. Spinning around with dagger in hand she sliced one of the demons stomachs.

Turning to the vender said, "Nice blade...slices like butter. Two pieces of gold was the price right? I'll take two."

Tossing the coins to the vender she attached the daggers to her belts and left the town before any could follow at least she thought. Katsumi smiled at the rush of adrenaline that went singing through her blood before it only came when she did something and exciting. She stopped at a cliff and stood there watching the sunset. A snap of a twig made her spin around but she forgot that she was close to the ledge and plummet off the cliff.

Katsumi didn't utter a sound as she felt the ground come closer. She felt branches grab at her skin as she fell through the tree line and she just closed her eyes waiting for the ground to meet her. Instead strong arms wrapped around her chest and held her against a solid chest as they went tumble into brush and grass. Katsumi was out for only a minute before she felt a heavy body on top of her. She quickly pushed the body off of her and she quickly jumped a safe distance away as she watched the figure in red that saved her pick himself up.

* * *

Inu-yasha and his group were traveling north ward when he saw a figure on top of a cliff. He pointed it out to the others, "Hey, look at that."

Everyone looked at the cliff and tried to figure out who it was. Sango was the one who noticed the figures tail, "Looks like a canine demon."

It was at that moment the figure decided to turn but misjudge the distance of the cliff edge. Kagome and Shippo screamed, Sango and Miroku gasped before Inu-yasha sped off to catch the person before they hit the ground. He saw the person break through the tree line and he leaped forward and wrapped his arms around him but then Inu-yasha realized that the person was a girl. Once they came to a stop the female jumped away from him pulling out her draggers ready to strike if he took the wrong move towards her.

"Who are you?" the Youko asked him as Inu-yasha stood up.

"The person who just saved your ass!" he told her angrily.

"Yeah, thanks but that doesn't answer my question."

"Why you little-" he ran at her with a fist raised ready to strike her.

Katsumi decided to put her daggers away and go with a fist fight with the man who saved her. With a grin she meant him fist for fist and loved every minute of it that was until his group came and one of the women told him to 'sit'.

Katsumi sighed and leaped up on a low branch pouting, "Aw, I was having fun. It's rare to find someone who matches my skill even though I went down to your level."

"Why you litt-"

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she glared at Inu-yasha in the ground. She then turned to Katsumi and smiled, "Hi, I'm Kagome."

Katsumi tilted her head to the side for a moment before she sighed as she mumbled, "Great another Bunko..."

"What's that's suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," Katsumi jumped down and said, "I'm Katsumi."

"You're a Youko!" Shippo cried as he jumped onto her shoulder. "I'm Shippo, that's Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and the hanyou on the ground is Inu-yasha

"Oh, yes I am a youko. I just left my family's den this morning."

Sango looked at her curiously, "I thought your kind left their kits leave earlier then this, judging by how old you look."

"Actually I'm at the age of leaving. Oh Inu-yasha thanks for saving me. Now if you excuse me, I need to go and adventure the world," with that Katsumi set Shippo on the ground, then turned and ran into the forest.

"Hey...get back here..." Inu-yasha struggled to get up.

"I might see you guys again," she called.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, finals came up in my classes. Wednesday was the worst day of my life. I got a cold at the being of the week, then misunderstood the chef and I could only make two out of three dishes of a meal that was supposed to be in it but I pulled it off! Unfortunately I cut my hand three times, once on one finger then two on the other finger. Thursday my head is hurting off and on, thankfully it's not a migraine those suck! That's the reason it took me longer than usually to get this chapter up beside the fact my cold is stopping my brain process. It's just been a bad week for me.

* * *

'Thoughts' "Speaking"

Chapter 3

A sharp yelp came from a silver grey fox as it tried to dodge a swing of a sword. The little fox sped along the forest floor until it came to rushing river. Looking behind it could see that its pursuer was closing in on it. Without anymore hesitation the moonlight color fox jumped into the river and was pushed violently downstream away from her pursuer.

* * *

"I wonder how Katsumi's doing," Sango mumbled suddenly as they walked beside a river.

"I wouldn't worry about her," Inu-yasha told her as he looked at the sky with his hands behind his head. "She's a Youko and a powerful one at that. She might've just left her home but her scent said that she's been trained."

Kagome opened her mouth when a flash of silver by the river bed caught her eye. On looking over she cried out when she saw a fox on the riverbed unconscious and ran to it.

The fox's ears flew up when it heard loud running feet come closer to it. Baring its teeth as it slowly got up and growled at her. It limped backwards carefully trying to ward off the large creature. Unfortunately it was too exhausted to see stare or to even cause the large creatures gathering around it harm. Finally the little fox collapsed into a restless sleep as it vaguely heard the creatures around it.

"The poor thing!" Kagome exclaimed as she gently rubbed the soaked silver grey fur back. "It was chased into the river."

"It must've been far upstream to be hurt like this," Sango said as she looked at the fox. She examined the small gash in its' leg then the small bloody cuts in its front left paw. "Kagome can you hand me your medicine box?"

Kagome quickly dugs through her bag and finally pulls out the first-aid kit. Sango quickly wrapped gauze around the wound in the fox's leg wrapping its' paw up. The fox stretched and whined in discomfort at the bandages on it before it settled back down.

"Hey Inu-yasha can you carry the little fox?" Kagome asked.

"Why should I?!" he asked angrily.

"Because we can't leave it here for hunters to get!"

"Fine!" he stomped over but gently picked the fox up.

* * *

Katsumi gave a quiet burp as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around curious to know where she was. Instead of getting up she thought, 'I'm pretty sure I was in the forest when I woke up last…so how did I get here?'

Finally Katsumi sat up and stretched she looked at her hand when she couldn't move her fingers. There was bandages covering her whole hand and without a second thought she used her free hand to cut the bandages off. As the wrappings fell she remembered the small cut she acquired from the lord of the castle she tried to steal from. She watched as the cuts on the tips of her pointer and middle finger slowly began to bleed once more with mild interest. 'Odd…how could that blade slow down the healing process of my wounds…'

Inu-yasha came in at that moment and they both just stared at each other confused. It as Katsumi that spoke first, "Well it looks like I'm stuck with your group at least until I heal," she then processed to stick her fingers into her mouth sucking in her blood.

"So you're a thief?" Inu-yasha questioned as he watched Katsumi elegantly ate the meal in her hand, "Well, you sure don't eat like one."

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome exclaimed as the young youko just gazed at him over her bowl.

Setting down her bowl she stabbed back, "I may be a thief but that doesn't mean I have to eat like a barbarian."

"So who did you steal from to force you to try to take on a river in your fox form?" Miruko interrupted before the hanyou and youko could fight.

"I really don't know," Katsumi answered with a shrug. "I just snuck into a castle, got pretty far too, I wasn't able to snag anything because a demon attacked me and I was force to retreat. I changed into my fox form after their sword cut my fingers and took off. The demon followed me so I had no choice but to jump into the river."

"Don't Youkos usually heal quickly?" Sango asked as she looked at Katsumi's bandaged fingers.

"We do but something about the demon's sword must've slowed the healing process," she in turn looked at her fingers. "Thanks again for bandaging me up now I don't have to worry about them tearing."

"Are you going to be traveling with us?" Shippo asked as he jumped into her lap.

"For a while, at least until I heal or I meet up with one of my siblings," she told him.

"Yay!" Shippo cried happily.

"So what do you guys do anyways?" Katsumi suddenly asked in her bored voice.

"Uh, that was a quick change of attitude," Kagome said sheepishly.

"You're a weird demon," Inu-yasha insulted Katsumi.

"You should see my family," she told him completely ignoring the insult.

Inu-yasha was about to speak when they heard girly voice singing.

Katsumi's ears went down and said, "Oh man...Not Bunko..."

"Who's Bunko?" Sango asked as Katsumi went to the door.

"My sister..." with that she walked out, "Mise as well get the glomping over with."

The group came out just as a grey haired Youko glomped Katsumi, unfortunately her leg wasn't fully healed and she collapsed under the extra weight and they both hit the ground hard. Inu-yasha laughed at her only to be 'sat'.

Bunko looked up and did a backward front flip and greeted them cheerfully, "Why hello, I'm Bunko, Katsumi's older sister." Her long grey hair swayed to the side as she smiled at them.

"Hell, what type of name is that?" Inu-yasha asked but also demanded.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome cried.

Katsumi came up behind her sister, "You really shouldn't have asked that."

"Wha?"

Bunko stomped towards him and screamed, "It's my name! It means 'literary child'! And if you make fun of it I'll kill you!"

"Bunko...cookie," Katsumi said as she held out a cookie an arm span away from her body.

Bunko turned and bounded towards her sister with her grey tail wagging, "Cookie!!"

The silver youko turned on the ball of her foot and threw the cookie a short distance away and she completed the turn as her sister went after the cookie, "Sorry about that. Bunko has been very sensitive about her name. But yes, that's my sister."

The group watched Bunko with wide eyes as she sat on the ground nibbling on the cookie.

* * *

Sorry for the crapiness but this cold is killing my brain. I have to mouth out my words to just type this. Once I'm better I'll try to make the next chapter better.


	4. Chapter 4

'_Thought'_ "Speaking"

Chapter 4

"So you finally decided to leave the nest?" Bunko asked as she sat next to her sister on the hill as the Inu-yasha and group ate their lunch.

"Yeah, mom found the towns' folks belonging in my room and said it was time for me to leave," Katsumi told her as leaned on her knees. "Mom was ready for the last of us to leave and that was a month ago."

"So you got into thievery like dad, huh?"

"Yup, black mail."

"Let me guess you gave them your 'I'm bored' act, huh?"

"Yup." (A/n: and you all thought that she got bored easily. Hahaha!)

"Still hate my cheerfulness?"

"Yup."

"Well, I need to get going. I'm heading off to see Uncle Izu," she told her as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Oh! Ayumi asked me to tell you not to forget to practice for the festival!" (A/n: Izu's actually Kurama's brother's son but Izu's parents died when he was little. I'll get into that later.)

Lifting up her but keeping her eyes closed Katsumi whined, "Why did we have to do that dance? It's so annoying!"

"Because the votes were two-to-three," Bunko smiled as she slowly walked backwards down the hill, "and you lost. See you later!" with that she turned and ran.

"Where is your sister going?" Kagome asked.

"She's going to visit our uncle that lives in the nearby mountain village. I'm going out to hunt," Katsumi told them as she stretched out.

"You can eat with us," Shippo offered.

"No thanks, I rather stretch my muscles," with that she transformed and took off into the forest.

Tearing into the flesh of the rabbit she caught Katsumi kept an ear out for danger. Half-way through eating her meal she shot up her head when she heard a twig snap. With blood covering her muzzle she looked in the direction the sound came from and waited. A figure in white walked of a cluster of trees and stared at her. Slowly lowering her head to her meal she quickly snapped her jaws shut, she turned, and ran.

Once she was far enough away Katsumi stopped and began to eat the rabbit again but stopped when she heard footsteps coming towards her again. Suddenly her rabbit was gone and it was then she ran back towards where she left Inu-yasha's group. Katsumi didn't dare look back to see who was following her nor did she want to know. She cleared the forest line and took a bounding leap over Inu-yasha's head as she transformed back to her humanoid form. Skidding to a stop behind them she stood up and looked towards the forest.

"What's wrong?" Inu-yasha asked looking around startled.

"Some guy is after-ack!" Katsumi was cut off when a pale hand grabbed her throat and held her in the air.

"Sesshomaru!" Inu-yasha yelled as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "Let her go!"

"You," the Lord of West said to her as she struggled to free herself. "You're the one that got into the castle."

_'Gotta get away...'_ Katsumi thought before she went completely still and slowly turning to dust.

Everyone stared as Katsumi disappeared from Sesshomaru's hand and into the wind. She appeared in a fog several yards away before disappearing completely as she ran to the east.

* * *

Ack! It's short! Help! I need ideas! I feel so stupid about making this chapter. Please you guys have **any** ideas please send them in. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

'Thought' "Speaking"

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru looked at his hand for a moment before turning to Inu-yasha and his group. "Inu-yasha, tell me who that fox was," he ordered.

"Why should we?" Inu-yasha demanded angrily.

Instead of answering he turned away and moved in the direction in where Katsumi left.

* * *

(A/n: song playing at the moment Cascada - Because The Night) Katsumi danced in noisy bar as lights flashed, music pounded, and others danced around her. She was in there enjoying herself but also practicing her pocket picking as she bumped into the other dancers. Katsumi slowly made her way to the bar but instead of ordering a drink she jumped on top to join some other girls dancing up on top. Suddenly a microphone was shoved into her hand and she began to sing. (A/n: Casacada – What Hurts the Most. She has Casacada's voice.)

She twisted and turned with the music as she put feels into her moves but not once did she notice the female figure in fluffy white watching her. Katsumi was too into her singing to notice that she was actually crying. Laughing as she got down as some of the males asked if she was okay because of her tears. She assured them that she was just got into the song. Katsumi exited the bar not really noticing the female stalking her. The silver fox entered an expensive hotel and went to the front desk.

"May I help you miss," the manger asked with distaste as he looked her clothing.

"Room for one, please," Katsumi told him as she went into her pouches for money.

"Sorry miss, but this hotel is only for royal guest."

_'What a snub...'_ Katsumi thought with distaste but said, "Then I guess you don't recognize one of the Princesses of the Youko Kingdom. I'm Princess Katsumi."

"Sure you are miss, now please leave."

"How rude, and I thought that everyone knew who royalty looked like," an Inugami daiyōkai said as she walked up to them.

(A/n: Inugami daiyōkai I looked up it was the dog species Sesshomaru and his family are.)

Katsumi quickly bowed showing her respect in ranking, "Lady Izumi." (A/n: I don't know Sesshomaru's mothers name so I'm going with that name that someone else gave her.)

"Lady Izumi!" the manger quickly bowed to her. "Of course I recognize royalty."

"Then you should know that this is the fifth daughter of Princess Tatta Hitotsu No Gini Ronomono, Princess Katsumi, yet you say she isn't."

Katsumi stayed bowed to hide her surprise that the Lady Izumi was defending her.

"I'm truly sorry! With what she's wearing I thought she was a lowly youko."

"Princess Katsumi shall sleep in my suite," she announced again surprising the young youko. "Come Princess."

"Of course, my lady," Katsumi said before straightening and followed the Inugami daiyōkai.

They enter Lady Izumi's suite and Katsumi respectfully kneeled on the floor. Unconsciously she bit the flesh on top of her finger as she thought nervously, _'I wonder why Lady Izumi has me staying with her? I hate meetings like this.'_

"Princess Katsumi," Lady Izumi started as she brought over tea, "or do you prefer Katsumi."

Katsumi didn't release her flesh as she spoke through her teeth, "I prefer Katsumi. I don't like the formal titles."

"Then call my Izumi and don't say as you wish this is a gathering between friends."

"Very well."

"Do you always do that?" Izumi asked as she watched Katsumi roll the flesh of her finger between her teeth.

"Do what?" Katsumi looked up confused.

"Bite your own flesh."

She quickly released her finger and blushed as she looked down, "No, it's actually a nervous habit I could never break."

They sat silently for a while as they drank their tea before Izumi said, "You have a beautiful singing voice."

"Thank you! I have an uncle, actually a cousin but we call him uncle, which taught me how to sing. I just prefer to party singing."

"You're just like your mother too modest to admit how beautiful you are."

"Actually everyone in the family is taught not to ignorant in anything we do unless we have to. Even then we are hesitate to do so. We believe that's what leads to bad judgment and which in turns hurts the kingdom."

"Your ancestors are very wise to teach your family that when it first came into power. Has your parents told you about the war in you kingdom?"

"Of course, my father didn't want us to know but mother knew if she didn't it could lead to another war as that."

"I see," Izumi paused to sip her tea, "What is your position in your family?"

Katsumi looked away for a moment, thinking, before looking back at Izumi, "I have no position in the family. I'm the fifth daughter I have no position only the position to marry for alliance for our kingdom. That is why I tricked my father into teaching how to be a thief that why I could disappear if suitors asked for my hand. I do not wish to have the same fate as my mother."

"So it's true..."

Katsumi looked at her with curiosity but caution, "What's true?"

"You're the one who broke into my castle the other night and was chased out by my son," she smiled.

"Shit," was all the young youko could say.

"Don't frit, I actually found it amusing that a young thief as you made it to where you did."

"Well, your son certainly didn't, he tried to kill me early."

"I see he was quite upset that you were able to break in."

"I'm pretty sure anyone would be but he came at me with his sword drawn before I could even take anything."

"That's my son," she chuckled, "If you did mate someday what type of mate would you like?"

Katsumi happened to take a sip of her tea and choked on it when she heard it, "I'm sorry but why that question?!"

"Just curious."

"I really don't know, I just left my family den a few weeks ago and I'm really still young to be looking for a mate."

Izumi smiled, "Yes you are."

After a moment Katsumi asked, "So where will I sleep?"

"With my son." When Izumi looked up Katsumi had disappeared and a window was opened.

Katsumi quickly fled the city in favor of the forest when she was safe in the forest she thought, _'Lady Izumi either wants me dead or an alliance with my family. I'll just find somewhere else to go then...the mountains will be fun.'_ She transformed and dug up a temporary den for herself. She curled up and fell asleep inside the den.


	6. Chapter 6

'_Thought' _"speaking"

Chapter 6

Kouga suddenly smelled an intruder in his territory and decided to investigate. Upon coming onto the trail he saw a silver youko walking up the mountain looking like she was thinking. _'What is a youko doing here?'_ He ran down the mountain side to meet the youko.

Katsumi was deep in thought to notice a demon coming towards her until the demon was right in front of her. Looking at him she asked, "Yes?"

"I'm Kouga and you're in my territory youko. So what are you doing in it?" Kouga asked looking her up and down.

"Just passing through," Katsumi told him. "I'm Katsumi, now if you excuse me."

She went to move past him but a clawed hand grabbed her cloak and pulled her back. She was about to lash out at Kouga who she thought grabbed her but seeing him beside her stopped her and a cool voice, "You're coming with me."

Katsumi looked behind her and saw Sesshomaru and gulped as she slowly reached for neck where her cloak was attached. Before either demon could blink she tore her cloak off and jumped of the cliff edge. Air whistled past her ears as they tried to flatten her head and her eyes as she tried to watch as the river below her got closer and closer. She straightened her body for a dive before she hit the water. Katsumi let the current swipe her away as she resurfaced far from where she entered the water.

_'Why can't I get a break? That's it! I'm going to see Hiroyuki! ...Crap I have to wait until I dry.'_ (A/n: Katsumi has to be dry to use her power to turn into dust.)

* * *

"I wonder how Katsumi's doing," Kagome thought out loud as they got closer to a village.

"I'm sure she's fine," Inu-yasha said with his wrapped behind his head.

"How can you be sure?"

"Katsumi's a full bred youko," Sango told her.

Miroku stopped and looked at the river next to trail, "Sango I think you spoke too soon."

They all looked and saw Katsumi walking up the bank clothes completely drenched and her fur water logged. She didn't notice them as she got on all fours and shook herself out. She stood up and then proceed to yell, "Why can't I get a break?!"

She reached down to take off her clothes but then Kagome and Sango ran to her stopping her.

"So you're still being chased by Sesshomaru," Kagome repeated after Katsumi told them her story after she changed out of her wet clothes for a dry kimono.

Katsumi sipped her tea and said, "Not only that but his mother nearly tricked me into mating him since she knew I'm a princess."

"You're a princess!" Sango exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's not something I want to announce because of the fact that I would get proposed to every turn I took. Besides with my father being the King of Thieves makes me and siblings more valuable as mates."

"Wait you mean **thee** King of Thieves as in Youko Kurama?" Miroku asked slightly shocked.

"Well, duh. Who other is the King of Thieves you know?"

"Why haven't you fought him?" Inu-yasha demanded.

"You don't understand the strain of being the relative of a King. Thievery can be looked past but not battles. If I fought Sesshomaru win or lose a war would start between the Inugami daiyōkai Clan and the Youko Clan. The best I can do is avoid him that's why I'm going to visit my brother and uncle in the mountains where they're performing. I plan to leave once my clothes are dry and don't ask what they're performing because I don't know myself."

Inu-yasha's nose twitches as he smells that she lied, "You seem to holding something out, aren't you?"

"You shouldn't worry about what Youko affairs." _'But I fear what Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Izumi has in story for me. I should really take refuge with Uncle Aden...What am I going to do?'_ subconsciously Katsumi raised her hand to her mouth and started to chew on her flesh.

"Katsumi are you hungry?" Shippo asked.

"No why?" she answered through her teeth.

"Because you're chewing on your finger," Kagome told her.

Katsumi released her finger and looked at it but gave a small laugh with a smile, "Oh! It's a childhood nervous habit I could never break. I chewed on myself so hard that I now have a scar from it."

"I wonder why Sesshomaru's after you though," Sango thought out loud.

"Because it was his castle I broke into."

Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"What? It was dark and I couldn't see whose castle I went into so how was I suppose to know?"

* * *

I have no more ideas for this chapter but in the next one I'm thinking about having Naruko attack them.


	7. Chapter 7

'_Thought'_ "speaking"** "youki'**

Chapter 7

Katsumi was slightly annoyed as she walked on a trail leading to her uncle's place and that was because Inu-yasha and his friends said they were coming with her to see the performance they were doing. So instead of turning into dust and traveling on the wind she was forced to walk with them by foot. The good thing was that no one was talking to but that probably because they saw that she was visible annoyed; her ears were almost flat against her head and the tip of her tail twitched every now then. Katsumi needed a fight for all the fights that she couldn't fight because her youki demanded that she fight soon.

Well she didn't have to wait for long because only half-way through the journey they were attacked. Being trained as well as she was and with her youki singing (a/n: basically she's on a blood high) as it was Katsumi who sensed the danger first. Pulling out her dragon dagger from their sheaths she quickly got into her battle stance. Everyone behind her went on guard too but Katsumi didn't notice them though. Her eyes were turning red as her youki slowly took over.

Tentacle shot up from the ground around her, wrapped around her limbs, and tried to drag her down. Katsumi's youki took her over complete at that moment and she didn't hear the screams for her to run, to escape, no all she could hear was the movements of her attacker. In a blink of an eye she was gone and appeared a good mile away attacking someone.

The person was Naraku but Katsumi didn't care she just wanted blood. She saw the demon's lips move but she didn't hear a single word of what he said nor did she hear Inu-yasha and the others running towards her. When she couldn't break through Naraku's barrier her youki taunted him.

**"So you're being a coward by hiding behind a barrier, huh?"** her youki spoke to him as Katsumi crouched a few yards away from him. **"Why don't you fight me like the powerful hanyou you are? Come on, you don't think I haven't heard of you, do you?"**

Naraku just smirked, "Why would I when I can absorb your powerful youki after I kill you?"

**"Let's see you try,"** with that she launched herself towards him but suddenly hit a barrier. She turned to move in a different direction only to find that she was completely surrounded in bubble barrier. **"Coward! Dirt trick!"**

"I never said I played fair."

"Let her go Naraku!" Inu-yasha yelled as he stopped under them.

"I think not," Naraku told them as he flew higher.

They all suddenly heard chanting followed by beads surrounding Katsumi. Their spiritual energy broke the barrier and surrounds Katsumi in its own barrier to keep her from falling. Then they heard, "Uncle I got her! Get him now!"

As Katsumi was lowered to the ground a Yoko with long orange silver hair jumped over the trees and attacked Naraku with his meteor hammer that was covered in paper wards. The blade broke through Naraku's barrier but he sent his tentacles out to defect the blade. The Yoko pulled back signaling Inu-yasha to attack and he did. Inu-yasha used the Wind Scar but Naraku took off before it could land on him.

"Damn it!" Inu-yasha mumbled angrily.

"Katsumi!" they heard the same voice from before near Katsumi. "Are you alright?"

"Wha? Hiroyuki..." Katsumi said softly from resting in her brothers arms before the state of unconsciousness took her.

"Hang on sis," Hiroyuki told her as he shifted her in his arms.

"Hold it!" Inu-yasha yelled as he pointed the Tetsusaiga at Hiroyuki. "Put her down now!"

"To hand over my sister to you, no way!" he hunched over protectively over his sister.

"Wait Inu-yasha," Sango said as she stepped in front of Inu-yasha placing her Hiraikotsu in front of him. She turned to Hiroyuki, "You said 'sister', right?"

"Yes."

"Then you two must be Katsumi's brother and uncle."

The Yoko with orange silver hair stepped next to Hiroyuki and said, "Actually I'm their cousin but they call me uncle."

"Katsumi told us that she was going to stay with you guys for a while to hid," Kagome told them.

Hiroyuki straightened up and his ears perked before he looked at his sister, "What did you do this time? Come on, we'll take you to our place."

* * *

Very short because I ran out of ideas so there!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Running through dense plant life Katsumi ran as fast as her small body could carry her. Her heart pumped wildly in her chest as she tried to flee from the white shadows that chased her. Branches and leaves cut into her skin as she ran through bushes and trees. There was no escape for her everywhere she turned whites shadows herded her in one direction. Tears ran down her face as she cried screaming pain from her legs telling her to stop but she feared the white shadows followed her._

_"Please! Leave me alone!" she screamed as she closed her eyes trying to shut out the white shadow. A tree root tripped her and she fell to the ground. "Please...leave me...alone..."_

_A gentle hand suddenly caressed her cheek causing her to slowly look up. All she saw was an outline of a sharp sculpted face. The hand brushed her hair back in an effort to calm her._

_"Why..." after a moment Katsumi finally asked, "Why are you chasing me?"_

_She saw the shadows lips move but she couldn't hear the word..._

"No! I'm the old maid again!" Katsumi woke up to her brother whining.

With a sigh Katsumi slowly sat up in bed and looked around taking in the small room that was her brothers'. Then she heard one of the worst questions her uncle could ask.

"Is Katsumi still developing? She seems kind of flat," Izu asked.

Running to the curtain door, she threw it open and yelled, "I'm not flat!"

Hiroyuki suddenly blocked her from the view of the others and said, "Well, you certainly didn't prove it."

A deep blush came to her face as she looked down and realized she was naked. With a scream she dove under the covers of the bed and shifted into her fox form. She could hear her uncle and Inu-yasha laughing, someone getting slapped, Kagome sighing, and Shippo questioning what was wrong. She couldn't believe her brother left her in a room naked. (A/n: I'm so mean. She just can't get a break.)

It was like five hours before Katsumi got the courage to get dress and leave the room. She then processed to knock the stuffing out of her brother and anyone else that would make fun of her flat chest. Thankfully the females were more sympathetic towards her about her chest issue.

* * *

"Sesshomaru have you thought about taking a mate?" Lady Izumi asked her son as they walked through the castle.

Sesshomaru only spared a glance before turning it back towards the hall in front of them.

"That Princess Katsumi would be a nice match. She's still young but an alliance with the Youko's will be good for us."

"Mother that Youko broke into my castle and has been able to eluded me whenever I find her. Her father's Youko Kurama."

"Yes, but that doesn't matter to Youko's because he protected her mother, the Princess of the Youko kingdom. With that blood running through her veins heirs will be strong."

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"They have a festival coming up soon I think I'll go see it. The royal family tends to perform their and Katsumi may sing. She has such a beautiful voice."

"Very well, we shall see what the Youko Royal family will demand."

* * *

"So what's the story about your uncle-or-cousin whatever he is?" Inu-yasha asked Katsumi as they watched Izu practice.

Katsumi looked over at him with a bored look as she chewed on a piece of grass and said, "Well, Izu is actually our cousin but to the point Uncle Izu's parents were important Youko's in our kingdom but they were killed when he was still a kit. His father, who is my father's brother, was able to get him to safety in a human monastery-"

"That explains his spiritual power," Miroku interrupted.

Katsumi looked at him with a bored glared but continued, "He lived there for several years with the embarrassing name for a guy, Izumi," she paused to let them all laugh. "Anyways, after that the monastery was attacked and only he and a few other monks escaped. He lived on his own for a while without even meeting another Youko and then he was taken in by this circus."

"Sis! Come on! We need to practice too!" Hiroyuki called to her.

"Alright! Well see you guys later," Katsumi said as she stood up.

"Katsumi!" cried a female before they tackle her.

"Hello to you too, Ayumi," Katsumi told her as she rubbed her head when they settled on the ground. "Why don't you join me and Hiroyuki for practice?"

"Yay!!" the young the grey stripped silver youko cried as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Her family's really weird," Inu-yasha said as he watched them leave.

"I think they're kind of funny," Shippo said as he played with a toy Izu gave him.

* * *

Sesshomaru was wondering around the mountains when he heard a beautiful voice of a female singing in a circus tent just below him. He decided to see who was singing; upon entering the tent he saw it was Katsumi. As his eyes followed her body he noticed one thing that wasn't perfect like the rest of her body. What he noticed was that she was unusually flat in the chest. (A/n: Poor Katsumi. Even Fluffy noticed her flat chest. She just can't win.) Sesshomaru knew that Youkos prized their females for being big in the chest but it appeared this one still had some growing to do.

He winced inwardly when he heard the shrilly voice of the orange silver furred Youko announcer, "Thank you Katsumi for that lovely song! Everyone gave my cousin a round of applause for that lovely song!"

Katsumi gave a bashful smile blushing and bowed to the crowd before she quickly went backstage. Sesshomaru walked out of the tent and to the back. As he neared the back his sharp ears picked up a conversation between three siblings.

"So he keeps finding you?" asked a male.

"Yeah," answered he presumed to be Katsumi. "I even had to cut off my cloak to get away."

"Maybe we should send her home," said a different female.

"I can teleport her there in an instant," answered the male. "Would you like to go home?"

"That's why I came to you. I know you could get me home without a chance of running into him," Katsumi answered as her voice shook.

Sesshomaru noticed that sounded almost like a scared child unlike the other two.

"Alright, close your eyes, count to ten then open your eyes, and you'll be home."

"Okay."

The male chanted a spell and in a flash of youki Katsumi's power disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

I forgot to mention this takes place a year of the festival of the last story.

Chapter 9

Katsumi opened her eyes and found herself in her room. She ran out of her room towards her parents' room and cried out, "Mommy! Daddy!"

Kurama was to her almost as soon as he heard his youngest daughter's voice and wrapped his arms around her small body. She was shaking hard and there were only a few times that he knew of that she would shake like this. He led her to his and his' mates' room and held her as they sat on the bed. Katsumi slowly relaxed knowing that she was safe at her home and soon fell asleep in his arms.

Several months later the Youko family was getting ready for the festival. Katsumi was finishing tying on her cape when her siblings and cousins rushed into the change room and proceed to tackle her. Letting out a yelp she collapsed under the weight of her relatives but she quickly transformed into dust and moved across the room as she watched them fall to the ground. She reformed as she giggled at them before she turned and ran down the hall of their family's home kingdom as they gave chase.

* * *

Music, singing, talking, and laughter were heard everywhere as the two Inugami daiyōkai in white walked through the festival area. Both demons were quite impressed by the size of the festival. It seemed the whole kingdom was in one signal area of the kingdom. They walked through a while until they heard that the offspring's of the royal family were performing. They made it in time to see the adopted Yoko daughter go screaming off the stage in fear of the crowd.

Ayumi came back on stage and rubbed her head sheep-ly, "Well, better luck next time Mieko."

There was a ripping sound in the back and Hiroyuki yelled, "She stole my curtain!"

"Anyways...Iwao isn't here this year so his sisters will not be performing this year. My siblings and I are dedicating our performance to our late uncle, Isamu, who saved us on the day we were born and also the day he died on, which is today."

The two watched as the five siblings performed on stage for everyone but when it ended Katsumi looked over and saw them. They both saw fear enter her eyes.

* * *

Katsumi kneeled in her place on stage as the performance ended and it was then she decided to look at the audience which she soon would regret. She looked her eyes landed on two white figures in the back and she began to tremble. She quickly stood up and backed away as she bit the leather of her glove. Her siblings looked at her startled but then looked in the direction of her glaze as did the audience.

Ayumi and Bunko quickly held Katsumi as Hiroyuki and Kazuo stood in front of them as a shield. But their mother quickly ushered them back to the castle as Aden greeted the two Inugami daiyōkai.

Katsumi couldn't believe that Sesshomaru and his mother were at her family's home kingdom. She paced back and forth in her room as she chewed on her leather glove while she waited to hear what they were discussing with her uncle. Her sisters tried to calm her down but it was no use she was too stressed to listen.

_'I have to run away! No then I would be a traitor to the kingdom...'_ Katsumi thought as she paced, _'I have to go with whatever my king orders me to do even if I do not wish to follow it.'_

Ayumi and Bunko watched their sister pace from where they sat on her bed. They both knew why the Inugami daiyōkai were there and they didn't have the heart to tell their sister. Just then their father rushed in and held Katsumi tightly to him as he shook.

"No..." Katsumi murmured as her eyes began to water, "No...No! Please daddy! Please tell it's not true!"

Kurama didn't answer he just held her tighter as his youngest pleaded with him.

* * *

Everyone in the castle could hear the wails of Princess Katsumi as she cried herself to sleep. Sorrow was felt within the whole castle throughout the night and in the morning. Katsumi awoke in the morning full of sorrow for she did not want to leave her family but she had a duty to up hold as the Princess as no heir. Walking to her closet she pulled out her white kimono and slowly got dressed as she did so she slowly calmed her heart and put on her neutral face. A servant entered her room and helped her tie her obi but neither said a word.

Once dressed Katsumi gathered a few things, including a family picture, and put them in a small bag she would need nothing else. She slowly walked out of her room and down the stairs to her new awaiting family and old family. Before she came into view of them she stopped and took a calming breathe. _'I need to be strong.'_ With that she continued down holding her head high she was silently greeted by her family as she entered.

All of them were silent as Katsumi stepped forward to Sesshomaru and realized how short she was to him. Izumi stepped to her and asked, "Are you ready to go Princess?"

Katsumi swallowed and bowed to them as she said, "I am but I only have one request. I wish to visit my family every year at the time of the summer festival."

"I'm sure that will be possible," she answered. "Come, we have far to travel."

"Of course." Katsumi straightened up and followed she dared not turn back. Her heart break at the sight of her family and she didn't want that so she continued to follow behind Sesshomaru. _'This is my fate like it would've been for mother...I only had a month of freedom in the outside world and now it's being ripped from me.'_

* * *

Waah! I'm crying! I can't believe I did this to Katsumi!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Katsumi followed the two Inugami daiyōkai outside Sesshomaru wrapped his Mokomoko around her. The city below was disturbingly quiet and as far as she could see no one was outside to see her off. It was the way she wanted it she just wanted her family to see her leave. As they lifted off into the air only then did Katsumi look back to see her family watching her leave and she forced to hold back tears that tried to come out. Turning away Katsumi couldn't bear seeing her family sadden over her departure.

The trip through the skies seemed to take so long and with Katsumi's lack of sleep she quickly fell asleep but she woke up to suddenly find herself in Sesshomaru's arms as he carried her through a long hallway. She didn't make a sound to let him know she was awake so he could let her walk because inside she felt weak. She soon found herself in a large bed that was also in a large room. Once the covers were pulled over her she just turned over and closed her eyes. She just couldn't face the Inugmi daiyōkai family until she calmed herself.

After a week of lying in bed it was obvious that Sesshomaru was getting aggravated by her childish pouting. It was on the new day of the week did he try what no one should temp to do with a Youko in new surroundings...

"Get up," Sesshomaru ordered her.

...And that was to order a kit Youko around.

Katsumi suddenly lashed out at him with her claws as she growled at him feral-ly. Sesshomaru easily dodged but found that instead of a young Yoko on the bed he found a red eyed pissed off young Yoko hissing at him.

"Foolish child."

**"Foolish?! I did what my king ordered me to do! And that was to be mated to you!"** her youki growled at him as she bared her teeth. **"I never wanted this! But you kept chasing me!"**with that she began to attack him.

After several hours Katsumi laid on the ground exhausted back to her normal state of mind with furniture and martial destroyed all around her. She could barely move as she listened to the servants entering the room.

"Can you believe Lord Sesshomaru forced a young kit like her away from her family?" asked one female.

Katsumi felt a soft hand caress her face and a male answered, "From what I heard Princess Katsumi broke into the castle but Lord Sesshomaru chased her off. Poor child, to be taken away from her family like this when her mind and body is still so young."

"The Youko Royal family is very strange to allow their youngest to be taken like that even for an alliance," said another female. "They could've waited a few years."

"I don't think Lady Izumi gave them a choice," the male told them as he lifted Katsumi up into his arms.

One of the females came up and caressed the young Yoko's face, "She and her siblings are only four hundred years old but she's the only one that hasn't reached that right age to actually be mated yet."

"The Youko species is supposed to have a few centuries worth of experience in the wild before they decide to settle down," said the first female.

"Even then they're still too young."

The male demon set her down on the bed and turned to straightened up the room. Katsumi looked up at them as they began to leave once the finished and asked, "Will you come back tomorrow?"

All three demons looked at her startled but then smiled, "Of course."

She smiled back, "Thank you."

* * *

Izumi walked by Katsumi's room and heard her giggling. Slowly she peeked into the room and saw three servants playing with the young Yoko. She quietly closed the door and began to think.

* * *

Told ya! Sessy was attacked by Katsumi!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So you're sure this will help get me my chest?" Katsumi asked one of the kitchen hands as she stared at a bottle of sickly blue potion.

"Of course," she answered, "My mother gave it to me develop mine."

"But you're a panther demon," the Yoko looked up at demon.

"Don't worry, it just jump starts your growth hormones. Putting that aside, I heard you attacked Lord Sesshomaru."

Katsumi looked away as she suddenly surrounded by other listeners, "Well, it was actually my youki. I wasn't use to my surroundings and it took him as a threat..."

"Did you hit him?" asked a husky demon.

"I...I got him a few times but not in areas that can be seen," as she indicated to her crotch area. 'Ooh's and 'ouch's filled the room making Katsumi blush harder. "I think I gave him a few bruises in some other areas."

Everyone around her laughed and Katsumi soon found herself laughing too. The demons soon dispersed to start on lunch and Katsumi stood out of the way looking at the bottle of potion. _'Okay she just said to gulp it down...well here goes nothing.'_ She quickly swallowed the potion and soon discovered it was horrible tasting. Covering her mouth Katsumi ran to one of the sink and stuck her head in it as she tried to keep her breakfast down.

The panther that gave her the potion ran over to her and asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"No, I like to stick my head in the sink for fun!" Katsumi answered sarcastically. "No! I'm not okay! Your potion made me sick to my stomach!"

"I should've warned you about that," as she scratched her head.

"You think!"

The panther watched Katsumi's tail as it went straight up into the air when angrily spoke to her before drooping down again. Youko's tails were more animated than other species and that just made Youko's more fun to annoy just to see what their tails would do.

"Katsumi," they suddenly heard Lady Izumi from the doorway.

Everyone bowed as Katsumi lifted her head from the sink. "Yes?"

"Come with me," with that she turned and left.

"Coming," Katsumi jogged after her suddenly feeling oddly weak. Once she caught up to her the Youko asked, "Is there something you need?"

"I was wondering what you were doing with the servants the other day."

"Well, Youko needs affection from their family and since I'm away from mine I need to get the attention from some where."

"I see, and with mates?"

"Mates...Youkos need approval from their Yoko to know we're the ones they want."

"If they don't?"

"If we don't...even as a betrothed I'll run back to my family..." Katsumi suddenly slammed herself into the wall feeling suddenly weak. She saw Izumi look at her startled and she slowly told her, "I don't...feel well..."

Izumi watched as she slide down against the wall unconscious.

* * *

Uh-oh! I wonder what happened?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Izumi was determined to find out who poisoned Katsumi before the Youko royal family found out about it and eliminated the alliance they set only a month ago. She soon found out that a panther demon gave her a potion that was suppose to be a growth hormones but she never hired and they haven't seen her since. Izumi was angry at her son for not helping with trying to figure out what was wrong with his soon-to-be-mate. Instead he went off to do paperwork.

* * *

Sesshomaru was passing by Katsumi's room when he heard her window open. He opened the door and found Katsumi in just her yukata standing in the windowsill preparing to fall out. He was quickly at her side, he grabbed her arm, pulled her back in, and when he looked into her eyes he found her gold eyes were glazed over.

* * *

_'Get up,'_ Katsumi heard a deep voice tell her.

She obeyed and slowly sat up. She couldn't think so she didn't know why she was doing what the voice told her to do.

_'Go to the window.'_

She slowly went to the window and opened it.

_'Now jump.'_

Katsumi let her body start to fall forward but then a strong hand pulled her back. She landed back into strong arms and soon found herself staring up into Sesshomaru's eyes.

_'Kill him.'_

Her claws on her right hand grew and she shot her hand up but only barely grazed Sesshomaru's face. He quickly released her and jumped back. She watched him analyze the opinions he had at not harming her. Katsumi was about to attack again but then she heard the voice again.

_'Leave him! Get to the caves below the Youko kingdom.'_

Katsumi turned and jumped out the window as she slowly turned to dust disappearing in the wind.

* * *

Sesshomaru had little time to react when Katsumi attacked him. It was obvious that the potion was actually a mind control potion but the question was who was controlling her. His eyes retracted as he saw the young youko tense up for another attack but then she suddenly turned and leapt out the window. He quickly ran to the window and saw Katsumi use her powers to disappear.

* * *

Byakuya (a/n: he's in the manga and anime but read the manga online to get to him, he's Naraku incarnation) waited for a swirls wind of dust to settle as it transformed into the Princess Katsumi. Looking at the poisonous insects and said, "The panther illusion worked, shall I allow Katsumi to continue?"

"She shall continue on her own but watch from afar," Katsumi told him as Naraku spoke through her, "The little Youko princess is the only one that knows where the Ancient Caves of the Youkos are."

Byakuya looked at her and nodded before summoning his origami crane.

_'Go to the Ancient Caves of the Youkos,'_ Naraku commanded Katsumi.

Katsumi quickly took off towards the Youko kingdom.

* * *

Inu-yasha suddenly smelled Katsumi's scent but also Naraku's coming up wind. He quickly pulled out Tetsusaiga as silver figure came closer. Everyone prepared to attack when they saw Katsumi stop in front of them.

"Katsumi," Kagome started to go forward.

"No Kagome!" Inu-yasha warned, "There's something wrong with her."

(A/n: Naraku's speaking through Katsumi) "Very observant Inu-yasha," Katsumi told him as she evilly smirked at them, "But I'm not surprised you know her."

"Naraku!" Sango mumbled as she clinched the strap on her Hiraikotsu.

"Oh and why's that Naraku?" Inu-yasha asked angrily.

"Well since she is betrothed to your brother. Of all people I thought you would know that."

"You lair!" Inu-yasha ran towards Katsumi with the Tetsusaiga raised.

"Inu-yasha no!" Miroku yelled. "If you attack you'll hurt Katsumi!"

Naraku let his control over Katsumi go and Katsumi looked up to see Inu-yasha running at her. She screamed as she put her arms in front of her, "Inu-yasha!! NOO!"

Inu-yasha barely stopped in front of her as he realized it was the real Katsumi and no illusion. Naraku quickly took control over Katsumi and made her hit Inu-yasha with a blade.

"Inu-yasha you're pathetic, you should've just killed her," Naraku told him as he settled on the ground. "It's amazing what this youko can do with the dust around her. A blade made out of dust, quite interesting."

"Naraku you bastard! This is low even for you! What are you using Katsumi for?" Sango yelled as she jumped in front of Inu-yasha.

Naraku laughs an evil laugh (a/n: I couldn't help but to put that down from an old bedtime story my mom use to read to us.), "If you want to know what I'm using her for get one of her family members and ask them about the Ancient Caves of the Youkos."

Suddenly Katsumi started to fight back she looked at Inu-yasha and yelled, "Inu-yasha! Please kill me!"

Everyone looked at her stunned.

Tears ran down her face as she yelled again, "Please! You can't let him get to the caves! So, please, kill me!!"

Naraku gained control of her again, "Foolish child."

"Wind Scar!"

Naraku just smiled and commanded Katsumi to turn to dust as the Wind Scar came at him. "Inu-yasha I'll see you at the Ancient Caves of the Youkos."

* * *

I bet you weren't expecting that now were you. I wasn't either! XD Now run around in circles and scream like an idiot. -starts doing that-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ayumi was gathering herbs when she smelled her younger sister running towards the Ancient Caves. She took a second whiff and smelled something was wrong with her scent. Teeth suddenly grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into the air. "Hey! Put me down!"

"Relax Ayumi, it's just us," she heard Shippo.

Looking up she saw it was them, "Hey, what's going on with my sister?"

"Katsumi is under Naraku's control," Kagome told her.

"And he's using her to get to the Ancient Caves of the Youkos," Inu-yasha finished.

"The Ancient Caves?! Why would he want to get into there?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't know! What's in the caves anyways?"

"It's just the burial ground of our Kings. There's nothing else down there."

"I wonder else is in there that Naraku would want?" Miroku murmured.

"There's nothing else down there, only tombs and skeletons of the kings and honorable relatives."

* * *

Byakuya watched as Sesshomaru followed Katsumi's trial; it was odd he seemed determined to catch her. He also noticed four other Youkos coming from different directions but they were all heading to one point. They seemed to know something was wrong.

* * *

Katsumi stared at the cave entrance and knew she shouldn't be there. She tried to turn around but someone else had control of her body and made her move forward. She walked down many fleets of stairs and as she did her eyes adjusted to the darkness. When she got to the bottom of the stairs it was as black as the moonless night and then her body sat in front of the wall door of the entrance and waited for the others to come.

* * *

Sesshomaru made it to the cave just as Kazuo came to the cave. He suddenly turned and pulled out his blade facing him with a deadly glare. The older demon wasn't impressed by his glare until a threat passed the Yoko's lips.

"You put my sister in danger..." Kazuo told him. "You should've known that she still needed us before she could go with you. I'll make sure you won't hurt her again."

"What do plan on doing?" Sesshomaru asked acting unconcerned.

"Nothing for now, but after I'll make sure she stays with us." Kazuo then turned and went down the stairs until he heard another voice.

"Kazuo! Katsumi's being controlled," Ayumi called as she was released by Kirara.

"By who?"

"A hanyou named Naraku."

At hearing the name Sesshomaru sped down the stairs as the others followed. He barely heard Ayumi yelling, "Lord Sesshomaru! You're not allowed in there! Only Youko's of the royal family are allowed in!"

"Come on!" Inu-yasha yelled as he and the others went down.

"Didn't you guys hear me?!" she held in a scream before she ran down the stairs after them. "Why is it that when you tell someone they're not allowed in they just go in a ways?!"

* * *

Katsumi stared blankly at the wall as she remembered her childhood and took safety in it. She slowly heard the orchestra playing the "Russian Dance" by a human named Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky (a/n: from Fantasia! Love the first part of that movie) as she remembered her part in the dance. It was her first time on stage and she was scared because this time she was performing alone without her siblings. Katsumi was four and she was shaking in her skin as the orchestra warmed up. She had a big part in the performance and she had to jump half-way through the dance.

Taking a deep breath she jumped out on stage in her Russian outfit and was caught by an older performer. He then threw her up into the air and caught her again before quickly putting her down and dancing out of the way. Katsumi stood on one leg and began to spin rapidly. Right at the last note stomped her foot down, stopping her whole body, still dizzy from the spin she put her arm above her head as kept her face towards the audience and smiled.

_'That was the best day of my life...I always ruined the ending because I was always dizzy but I nailed it,'_ Katsumi thought. _'Why can't Lord Sesshomaru see what I'm more than just a princess?'_

* * *

This is going to be longer than my last story. LOL!


	14. Chapter 14

Does Katsumi actually like Sessy? And did they do anything yet?

To answer the first question the answer is that Katsumi just wants Sessy to see that she's more than just a Princess because she's a fighter too. The second question is that no they haven't done anything yet because the agreement was that they can't mate until Katsumi's reached her first heat.

* * *

Chapter 14

Katsumi looked up with lost eyes as Sesshomaru stopped in front of her. She was aware of what was going on but she couldn't control her body. She felt her lips move and heard someone speak in her voice, "So Sesshomaru are you willing to kill this Youko or will you let me continue my plan?"

Sesshomaru just stared into her eyes seriously and suddenly throw her across the large hall.

Katsumi screamed out shocked as pain racked through her body when she hit the stone wall but felt something separating from her body. A strong hand pulled her against an equally strong chest and held her tightly against it. She suddenly felt something stir deep inside the chest she was held against...protectiveness or possessiveness but she didn't know which one it was nor did she care at the moment. She looked behind her as she heard the rock doors open and realized that her siblings had entered the hall.

Katsumi felt something wrap around her waist and she looked up at Sesshomaru with wide fearful eyes. She held on tightly to his armor as he tried to hold onto her as she was pulled away. Something wrapped painfully around her tail and she screamed out as it pulled on it. She released one hand in order to remove the thing but then she let out a scream as she was pulled out of Sesshomaru's arms and into the darkness of the Ancient Caves.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched in horror as Katsumi was ripped from his grasped by one of Naraku tentacle and pulled deep into the caves that smelled of ancient death. He heard her siblings cry out in horror at realizing what happened but all he really heard was her scream echoing inside the cave. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Bunko.

With a smile she said, "Follow me, I know these caves better than anyone."

Sesshomaru nodded and followed Bunko as she entered the caves. Kazuo and Hiroyuki lit the caves up with a magical ancient spell that lit the torches inside.

* * *

Katsumi moaned as she got up; her body ached with pain so much that she wanted to cry but held it back. Getting to her knees she found herself deep in the caves but she froze as she heard a deep voice.

"Good you're awake."

Turning Katsumi saw Naraku floating above her and she quickly tried to summon her youki. Her eyes widened when it only stirred.

"I took the liberty of making sure your youki couldn't be summoned," Naraku told her with a smirk.

_'No, he lies,'_ she thought as she sensed something else blocking her youki. _'What's blocking my youki?'_

"Now, it's time to absorb your power," as tentacles slowly came towards her.

They rushed towards her and she screamed out until what felt like a whip wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. She grunted as her (a/n: insert funny professional voice for this next word) buttocks' hit the ground and far away from Naraku. She held her waist as a slight burning pain made itself known to her.

* * *

Sesshomaru picked up Katsumi's scent and ran ahead. As Katsumi and Naraku came into view he saw Naraku was planning on absorbing her. He struck out with his whip, it wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her out reach of Naraku. Only after a moment it seemed her canine instincts kicked in and she disappeared only to appear deeper in the cave behind Naraku but out of reach.

By the way her ears where turned it seemed that she heard something deeper in the caves. Sesshomaru noticed Naraku smile and he knew she was doing what he wanted her to do. Behind him Sesshomaru heard the others fighting Naraku's demons.

* * *

Katsumi heard someone call her name and she turns to dust to quickly slip past Naraku. She needed to find the source and even she didn't want to she didn't think she could resist. The voice sounded so familiar and she needed to know who it was.


	15. Chapter 15

Because he's evil I tell! Eeeeviiiil! –runs around-

Chapter 15

Kagome shot an arrow when she sees a light shining deep inside the cave and yelled to everyone, "There's a Jewel Shard over there!"

"That's what Naraku's after!" Inu-yasha growled as he defected a demon with the Tetsusaiga.

"He used Katsumi to get us four down here," Ayumi told them as she sliced through a demon with her blade.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked jumping back.

"The doors only open when the five children of the fifth child are together in front of them," Bunko told them. "It's an old Youko spell that keeps others that aren't in the royal family from entering."

"That makes sense," Sango said as she landed next to Hiroyuki.

* * *

Katsumi appeared in the furthest burial chamber in the Ancient Caves, it was the burial chamber for her mother's generation and it only held her uncle Isamu. She walked into the chamber and saw a Yoko sitting on her uncle's tomb. He slowly turned to her as she said, "You're...my..."

He smiled gently at her and finished, "You're uncle, Isamu. You must be the now that will inherit my powers."

"Powers?"

"You don't think that you just develop your powers," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "No, your powers and your siblings powers were set in stone since the day our Ancestors took the throne. It's the only way to keep order within the family. Now I shall grant you the power you should've received back when your siblings did."

Katsumi felt power pulse through his body into her own as she heard his words, _'I, Isamu the guardian of element in the air around the Youko Kingdom, grant the heir of my powers to Katsumi the fifth child of the fifth child.'_

Isamu gently placed her against the side of his tomb and smiled as he pushed her hair back. "Sleep young one," his niece did as he said and once she was asleep Isamu turned to the entrance of the tomb, "I know you're there. The particles around you tell me so."

Naraku appeared and smiled evilly, "I guess the rumors about you being a complete idiot aren't true after all."

"Actually," Isamu rubbed his chin with a smile, "they're only partly true. I had to tumble four fleets of stairs just to wake up." (A/n: No he's a complete idiot.)

"That doesn't matter all I want is the Shikon Jewel Shard you possess that makes you move."

"Oh? You mean this?" Isamu opened his palm to reveal the shard embedded in it. "Hm...I think not."

Before Naraku could move he was blown back by an invisible force. Isamu looked over and saw Sesshomaru gliding over towards them. The Yoko nodded over his shoulder and moved to face Naraku. Sesshomaru glared at Naraku before going inside the chamber. There he found Katsumi asleep against a tomb. He gathered her into his arms and took off towards the entrance.

* * *

Isamu watched the Inugami daiyōkai carry his niece away for moment before turning his attention to the hanyou in front of him. He only had a few minutes before the hanyou realized that he left the shard with Katsumi. He had to stalk long enough for the Inugami daiyōkai to get her away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sesshomaru decided to ignore the fact that Katsumi was changing instead he focused on getting her out of there. He wanted her back at his castle before the change was complete. He didn't want to leave the Youko with the Jewel Shard only with Naraku but he didn't have any other choice either protect his future mate or risk Naraku absorbing her.

* * *

Kagome looked into the darkness of the cave and she the Jewel shard getting closer, "Inu-yasha the Jewel shard! It's coming this way!"

Inu-yasha looked over and saw Sesshomaru running towards them with Katsumi in his arms. He noticed Katsumi had something clutched in her hands. Yelling to Kagome he asked, "Kagome is the shard in Katsumi's hands?"

Sesshomaru stopped at hearing this looked down at Katsumi's hands and he heard Kagome, "Yes! The shard is in her hands!"

* * *

Isamu felt the power of the shard leaving his dead body he only had a few minutes left before his body took its place back inside the tomb. He had to make sure that it took Naraku longer to get to the others so they could escape but it was getting more difficult by the minute. But he had to smile at the fact that Naraku didn't understand why he was still being attacked when he had a barrier up. He gave a chuckled and said, "Naraku not even your barriers can protect you from being hit by the particles inside the barrier with you."

Naraku glared at him but then noticed Isamu's hand start to disappear, "You don't have the shard anymore."

"I see you noticed," Isamu smiled before he looked down the hall, "Hey! Kids! Time for monkey in the middle!"

Naraku then decided to go after Sesshomaru and Katsumi.

* * *

Everyone suddenly heard someone yell, "Hey! Kids! Time for monkey in the middle!"

Ayumi was first to recover and she quickly took the shard from Katsumi as she told Sesshomaru, "You get our sister out of here or else I'll make sure that you'll never see the light of day again." Without waiting for answer she turned to her siblings, "Time for monkey in the middle! Make sure Naraku doesn't catch it!"

Her siblings nodded and Kazuo told Inu-yasha and the others, "Get out of here with Lord Sesshomaru. We'll stall Naraku."

"What about the Jewel Shard?!" Inu-yasha yelled.

"What do you think we're going to play with?" he smiled as he turned to the dark hall. "Besides, this will just be like when we play this game with the whole kingdom."

"What?" was all Inu-yasha could say before he saw Ayumi tossing the shard into the air waiting for Naraku but then she was gone.

Naraku appeared standing where Ayumi was but now she was on one of the demon's back holding the shard in her hand. She stuck her tongue out at him as he turned to her and took off to another demon. Naraku went after her and she took off again. Hiroyuki passed her and secretly took the shard from her before leaping away from both demons. Hiroyuki landed on the ground and began hopping on one foot as he moved his hands like he was jump roping with a huge grin on his face.

Anyone could tell the Naraku was pissed and now he was spreading his miasma inside the cave. Bunko appeared beside Hiroyuki and smiled at him. He returned the smile and they both held their hands together and a moist spiritual wind blew through and neutralized the miasma. Bunko and Hiroyuki then took off in opposite directions to confuse him on which one of them had the shard.

* * *

Okay this all that I could think of so I'm kind of at a block so...yeah...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sesshomaru was half-way up the stairs when Katsumi transformed into her fox form and ran back down the stairs. He growled at her to come back but she didn't listen and continued down the stairs. When she came to the bottom she found that her siblings were having a harder time keeping the shard away from Naraku and so without thinking she ran into the battle field. Kazuo was thrown into the air by the demon he was standing on and the shard was thrown from his grasp.

Naraku reached out to grab it but then a silver strike zoomed in between him and Kazuo. He looked down as the silver creature landed on the ground and a silver fox looked up at him with the shard between its teeth. He was beyond pissed by now and he wanted all of them to die but then he became more pissed when the silver fox swallowed the shard. Naraku attacked the aggravating small fox with his tentacles.

Katsumi dodged the tentacles as fast as her small fox feet could carry her. She had no idea why she swallowed the shard but she did now she was dodging the tentacles that aimed for at to kill her. She decided that the best place to finish the battle would be outside the cave. So Katsumi dashed for the entrance but then felt pain travel up her spine. With a hideous cry of pain she was forced to the ground and within moments transformed back to her humanoid form.

"Get away from her Naraku!" she heard Inu-yasha yell as he swung the Tetsusaiga.

Katsumi screamed out in pain as the intrusion pulled out of her.

They heard Naraku, "I have what I came for," with that Naraku disappeared with the shard.

"Katsumi!"

The young Yoko heard her one of her siblings cry out and the others cry out too. She felt her blood seeping out of her wound and felt it pool around her but she couldn't move not one muscle could she move. Blood spilled from her mouth as she felt her life being drain from her body. She had no strength to push herself up nor did she want to. She felt strangely free and a smile graced her lips. _'This is it...I can die without worrying about the family duties...I'm free...'_ Katsumi slowly closed her eyes and let her mind and body shut down...

* * *

There's always one that doesn't want to their royal duty.


	18. Chapter 18

Last chapter Naraku stabbed Katsumi with his tentacle and ripped the shard out of her. Unfortunately for her since she was in her fox form the tentacle went through her spine that's why she couldn't move.

Chapter 18

Katsumi woke up a little disoriented; she was covered in silk sheets and her chest felt heavier. _'Am I dead?'_

"If you're thinking your dead you're not," she heard Sesshomaru's voice not far from her.

Giving a yelp the Yoko fell out of the bed and quickly covered herself up when she found herself naked and she had grown a chest. Blinking at her chest she slowly looked up where Sesshomaru sat and asked, "How long was I out?"

"A month."

_'A month? I've been out for a month...'_ Katsumi yelped again when something furry touched her. She quickly grabbed her robe and tied it shut, "I need space to think!" she then quickly left the room. She ran to the hot springs with thoughts racing through her mind a mile a minute and she barely realized she was back at the Inugami daiyōkai's castle.

Katsumi sat against the stone wall for a minute to calm herself; once she was she undressed and went into the hot spring. The hot water slowly relaxed her tense muscles and she finally braved to examine her new chest. She knew that she was bigger than her sister Ayumi because of all the times they had to in the same room together. She then noticed that she was leaner and slightly taller. A smile crossed her face as she thought, _'I finally have my female body!'_

It was then Izumi entered the hot spring and sat down beside her. Katsumi tried her hardest not to cover herself up knowing that it would embarrass her more. Izumi spared her a glance and smiled, "I see you finally have you female attributes."

The young Yoko blushed and answered, "Yeah...how am I still alive? I thought I died in the Ancient Caves of the Youkos."

"You did," Izumi answered simple and Katsumi looked at her startled, "but my son used the Tensaiga to bring you back. He told me that while you're spine was being repaired that your family got into a heated 'argument' with him."

Katsumi couldn't help but smile at this, when any canine demon wanted to 'talk' or 'argue' they did with their teeth and claws until one of them won.

"After a few demands from your family and your people that my son finally agreed to he was finally allowed to take you back."

She dared to ask, "What were their demands?"

"That you were to visit more frequently, he was to mark you to make sure no one else did but were to actually mate on your second hear at which time you will take refuge with your Youko family, and give you the freedom you need to grow."

Katsumi stared at the older demon in shock; her family demanded all that just for Sesshomaru to take her back. She barely realized that Izumi had continued.

"I'm actually surprised that he just didn't take you like he normally does with things he wants but I guess that's your doing."

"My doing?! How's it my doing?"

"You're just like him expect more open with your feelings. From what I hear you able to get what you wanted when you're 'bored'." Izumi chuckled as Katsumi blushed, "But I guess you somehow wormed your way into his cold heart."

"I guess, but I was a mere child when I was brought here."

"You showed a lot of bravery by choosing not to run away when the decision was made for you to be my son's mate."

"That wasn't bravery that was duty."

"Yes but it took courage to not become a traitor to your kingdom. Now we'll just have to set the date for the mating ceremony..."

Katsumi blocked whatever she was rambling about as she thought, _'This woman will the death of me...'_ as she went under the water.

The end

* * *

Yay! It's done! Not really how I expected the chapters to go but it's done! Now follow me as I jump off a cliff! -jump- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -spat!-


	19. Chapter 19

Now the squel of this story, Katsumi's Decision. It's up now and I'm working on the next chapter so go ahead and start reading!


End file.
